1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for mounting of a clamp-on flow rate measurement device on a measurement pipe through which a fluid can flow and a mounting device for attachment of a clamp-on flow rate measurement device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mounting device consists, for example, of a cable binder which can be used as an additional means to attach a clamp-on means to a pipe through which a fluid can flow as the carrier. For pipes through which a fluid is flowing, it is often desirable to determine the flow rate of the fluid so that, especially, clamp-on flow rate measurement devices, such as clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement devices, are suitable as clamp-on means. As the catching of the holding strap, there are various possibilities, such as providing a sawtooth profile or a perforation of the holding strap at typically equidistant spacings with recesses which the catch element of the catch means can engage.
In clamp-on flow rate measurement devices, what is important is that they can be easily placed on existing pipelines. Therefore, it is not necessary to cut out a piece from the pipe in existing pipelines in order to be able to insert a separate flow rate measurement device. This makes clamp-on flow rate measurement devices versatile and easy to use.
When mounting such a clamp-on flow rate measurement device on a pipe by means of cable binders, there is a significant problem in that the alignment and attachment of the device is complex and difficult. If this task is to be performed by one operator alone, often the “third” hand is lacking, i.e., the measurement device can only be correctly aligned and fixed with difficulty or with the aid of another operator. In addition to only unsatisfactory alignment, is it moreover problematical in the use of cable binders for attachment of a clamp-on means that the holding force necessary for the respective device cannot always be ensured in all situations and detachment of the clamp-on means is only possible with destruction of the cable binders.